Night of Champions 2015
Night of Champions 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which took on September 20, 2015 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the ninth and final annual Night of Champions PPV. Background Night of Champions featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Many of the matches will be centered on the various championships that are actively decided within the WWE. As part of the event, each champion(s) will be schedule to defend their title at this event. At SummerSlam, Seth Rollins defeated John Cena to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and win the WWE United States Championship. On the August 24 episode of Raw, The Authority attempted to present Rollins with a statue for winning, but instead Sting made his return to the WWE for the first time since the night after WrestleMania 31 and attacked Rollins, challenging Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship by raising it over his head. Triple H then announced on the WWE Network that Rollins would defend the title against Sting at Night of Champions. On the August 31 edition of Raw, Cena invoked his rematch clause to face Rollins for the United States Championship at Night of Champions. At SummerSlam, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. On the [[August 24, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|August 24 episode of Raw]], during a rematch between the two teams, Braun Strowman made his WWE debut, allinging with Wyatt and Harper and attacking Reigns and Ambrose. On the August 31 episode of Raw, Strowman made his in-ring debut, defeating Ambrose by disqualification. On September 5, it was announced on WWE.com that Wyatt, Harper and Strowman would face Reigns, Ambrose and a partner of their choice in a Six-man tag team match at Night of Champions. At SummerSlam, Dolph Ziggler and Rusev fought to a double countout. On the [[September 7, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|September 7th episode of Raw]], it was announced that Ziggler would face Rusev in a rematch at Night of Champions. At SummerSlam, The New Day defeated previous champions The Prime Time Players, The Lucha Dragons, and Los Matadores in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the August 24 episode of Raw, after The New Day defeated The Lucha Dragons, The Dudley Boyz returned to WWE and attacked The New Day. On the August 31 episode of Raw, The Dudley Boyz defeated The New Day. On the September 7 episode of Raw, it was announced that The New Day would defend the titles against The Prime Time Players the following week, and the winners would defend the titles against The Dudley Boyz at Night of Champions. On the September 14 episode of Raw, The New Day defeated The Prime Time Players, thus setting up The New Day vs. The Dudley Boyz for Night of Champions. On the September 7 episode of Raw, Kevin Owens interrupted Intercontinental Champion Ryback's interview. On the September 10 episode of SmackDown, Owens attacked Ryback during his lumberjack match against Seth Rollins. On the September 14 episode of Raw, Ryback announced that he was granted permission by The Authority to defend the championship against Owens at Night of Champions. At SummerSlam, PCB (Paige, Charlotte and Becky Lynch) defeated Team Bella (Nikki Bella, Brie Bella and Alicia Fox) and Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Sasha Banks and Tamina) in a Three team elimination match. On the August 31 edition of Raw, three Beat the Clock challenge matches were held to determine a new number one contender to face Nikki for the WWE Divas Championship at Night of Champions. Lynch defeated Fox in 3:21, Charlotte defeated Brie in 1:40, and Paige and Banks wrestled to a time limit draw, giving Charlotte the win and the title shot. On the September 7 episode of Raw, Charlotte announced she was granted permission by The Authority to face Nikki for the title the following week. On the September 14 episode of Raw, during the match, Nikki switched places with Brie and Charlotte pinned Brie instead. Stephanie McMahon announced Charlotte as the winner by disqualification, thus she did not win the title, but announced a rematch between Nikki and Charlotte at Night of Champions, and that should Nikki be disqualified or counted out, she would lose the title. At SummerSlam, Neville and Stephen Amell defeated Stardust and King Barrett. On the September 3 edition of SmackDown, Neville was scheduled to face Stardust, but The Ascension attacked Neville and allied with Stardust, preventing the match from occurring. On the September 17 episode of Raw, Neville allied with The Lucha Dragons and the trio attacked Stardust and The Ascension. It was then announced that Neville and The Lucha Dragons would face Stardust and The Ascension on the Night of Champions Kickoff show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Preshow: Stardust & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Neville & The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (9:55) *Kevin Owens defeated Ryback © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (9:32) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) (13:42) *Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) © by DQ in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match (9:57) *Charlotte (w/ Paige & Becky Lynch) defeated Nikki Bella © (w/ Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) by submission to win the WWE Divas Championship (12:41) :*If Nikki was counted out or disqualified, Charlotte would win the championship. *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Braun Strowman) defeated Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose & Chris Jericho (13:04) *John Cena defeated Seth Rollins © to win the WWE United States Championship (15:45) *Seth Rollins © defeated Sting to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (15:20) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Night of Champions DVD release * Night of Champions 2015 on DVD External links * Night of Champions 2015 Official website * Night of Champions 2015 preshow on WWE Network * Night of Champions 2015 on WWE Network * * * Night of Champions 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Night of Champions